gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front
Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front (機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO 2 重力戦線, Kidō Senshi Gandamu MS IGLOO 2 Juuryoku-sensen) is a 3-episode CGI-animated OVA, and is the second part of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO series, released in 2008. Synopsis Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation are fighting each other during the infancy of the One Year War. Now this time Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO will focus on the Earth Federation's point of view. The Earth Federation forces battle Zeon's soldiers and Zakus to regain back their territory. The Gravity Front also includes events pivotal in the Universal Century timeline, such as Operation British, and Operation Odessa. Background Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front following the limited release of Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079, Sunrise extended the series by an additional three episodes focusing on the Earth Federation's point of view. The episodes aired from the 24th of October 2008 to the 24th of April 2009. Episodes Music Opening Theme * Mr. Lonely Heart by Haruna Yokota. Theme song to Gravity Front Ep 1 Shoot at that Death! (重力戦線第1話：あの死神を撃て!?) * Places in the Heart by Shinji Kakijima. Theme song to Gravity Front Ep 2 King of the Land, Forward! (重力戦線第2話：陸の王者、前へ!?) * No Limit∞ by Taja. Theme song to Gravity Front Ep 3 Odessa, Iron Storm! (重力戦線第3話：オデッサ、鉄の嵐!?) Characters Earth Federation * Maj. Michael Colmatta - Commander of the 44th Mechanized Composite Regiment. * 1st Lt. Ben Barberry - Anti-mobile suit tactical squad leader. * Sgt. Maj. Papa Sidney Lewis - A member of the anti-mobile suit tactical squad. * 1st. Lt. Harman Yandell - A seasoned ace of the Type 61, and commander of the 44th's 301st Tank Squadron, 1st Platoon. * Sgt. Rayban Surat - Tank driver, 301st Tank Squadron, 1st Platoon. * 1st Lt. Arleen Nazon - A technical officer sent in prison after her lover defected to Zeon. Later leads an RTX-440 Guntank team in exchange for amnesty. * 2nd. Lt. Milos Karppi - A member of Arleen Nazon's RTX-440 Guntank team. * Sgt. Maj. Doroba Kuzwayo - A member of Arleen Nazon's RTX-440 Guntank team. Principality of Zeon * Maj. Gen. Kycilia Zabi - was the only daughter of Degwin Sodo Zabi and was the second-eldest after her brother Gihren Zabi. * Cpt. Elmer Snell - A famous MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type pilot, also known as the "White Ogre". * Clyde Bettany - An Earth Federation technical officer who defected to Zeon with information of the RTX-440 project. Other * Death Deity - a spirit called Shinigami, who patrols the battlefield collecting souls of fallen warriors. Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type Ship Classes and Support Units *6x6 Cargo Truck *Big Tray-Class *Dragon Fly *FF-X7 Core Fighter *Heavy Fork-class *M72 Lakota *M353A4 Bloodhound *Salamis-class *Type 61 "M61A5 MBT" *M-101A3 Regina Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type **MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type (Elmer Snell Custom) *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-09B Dom Ship Classes and Support Units *B.M.C. Z78/2 *Dabude-class *Dopp Fighter *Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier *H.L.V. *Magella Attack Tank *Komusai *Magella Eins *Musai-class light cruiser *Papua-class supply ship *Armored Vehicle *PVN.3/2 Sauropelta *PVN.4/3 Wappa *PVN.44/1 Weasel *Russel 1/12 Zebu Gallery MS_IGLOO_2_Key_Visual.png|Key Visual MS IGLOO 2 Vol1.jpg|DVD Cover 1 MS IGLOO 2 Vol2.jpg|DVD Cover 2 MS IGLOO 2 Vol3.jpg|DVD Cover 3 MS Igloo 2 Gravity Front Lineart 02.jpg MS Igloo 2 Gravity Front Lineart 03.jpg MS Igloo 2 Gravity Front Lineart 11.jpg msi_49.jpg MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front Profile 4.JPG MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front Profile 1.JPG MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front Profile 2.jpg MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front Profile.jpg fig_download2_0102.jpg B001P7CMUS.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg B001H1OZFM.09._SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg See also *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front (Manga) External links *MS IGLOO 2 official site *MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front on MAHQ *MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front on Anime News Network Encyclopedia